


Reincarnation

by LightWriter, WavelengthConnections (Mistwolf_Magic)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightWriter/pseuds/LightWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/WavelengthConnections





	Reincarnation

Tadashi Hamada glanced over at Hiro, the fourteen year old was leaning against the railing and looking out at the lights. "Welcome to Nerd School, nerd." 

Hiro laughed a little. "...I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you so, you know, thanks for not giving up on me..."

Whatever the older Hamada was going to say was cut off by screams and the two brothers turned to see the showcase building in flames. With a concerned glance at each other, the brothers ran towards the crowd.

Tadashi caught a woman as she stumbled down the steps. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but P-professor Callahan is still in there!" She pulled free of his grasp and continued away from the building.

Tadashi moved forward, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm, he turned to see Hiro gripping his jacket. "Tadashi... no..."

Staring into his brother's huge brown eyes, he took a breath. "Callahan's still in there. Someone has to help." He felt his baseball cap fly off as he raced into the burning building, Hiro's cry behind him. 

 As he worked his way through the building, he wondered how the fire had gotten this large so fast -- it was too convenient. By the time he got to the show-floor Tadashi's lungs were burning from the smoke and his skin was tender, he began realizing why Hiro was so worried; Tadashi probably wasn't going to make it. He rounded the corner and froze, not quite comprehending the sight in front of him. Robert Callahan was standing in front of Hiro's display as though he wasn't surrounded by flames. Tadashi watched as the man he respected put the transmitter on and surrounded himself in microbots. But it was the look on Callahan's face that confused Tadashi the most... it was one of satisfaction. He suddenly had the horrifying sense that Callahan had started the fire to get his hands on Hiro's tech.

With a groan of superheated metal, a support beam dropped on top of the young man, and everything went black.


End file.
